1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, particularly to an electrical connector for testing an IC package received therein, and more particularly to an electrical connector incorporated with a heat sink for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Prior Art
IC packages are usually subjected to undergo a so-called burn-in test, in which the IC packages are placed in an oven and operated for an extended period of time at an elevated temperature, and under a voltage source that is greater than the rated value. Only those IC packages passed the test are ready for shipment. An electrical connector that configured with a heat sink is necessary to process such a burn-in test for an IC package, in which the heat sink works to dissipate the heat built-up resulted from operation of the IC package, and also keep a stable environment in which the IC package is nominal to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,792 issued to on Kenji on Sep. 20, 2005 discloses an electrical connector for receiving and testing an IC package. The electrical connector is configured with a heat sink pivotally mounted with respect to a socket body, in which the IC package is contained. The heat sink has lots of fins and is attached to a rotatable member by four screws. The screws are inserted downwardly into the heat sink and the rotatable member from a top end of the heat sink, and thereby locking the heat sink along with the rotatable member.
However, since the screws in Kenji are mounted from the top end of the heat sink and located on opposite sides of the group of the fins, the area available for distribution of the fins is relatively reduced and the amount of the fins is thereby limited, which consequently affect the heat-dissipation performance.